Jacob's Question
by Julsgracie
Summary: “Then how can you tell Bella isn’t…” I stopped, trying to get myself under control. He waited patiently, eyeing me. “You know how I feel about her, Sam,” I said, feeling utterly pathetic. He sighed again. “Imprinting is fate, Jacob.”


_**Jacob's Question**_

Jacob's POV. Takes place sometime in Eclipse.

Please check my profile for further information on this story and feel free review/messsage me if you don't understand what happened or have a question.

Please take a second to tell me what you thought of my story after reading. Did I do Jacob well? I want to know what you thought.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Bella, or Edward. If anything, they own me. **

"Hey, Sam?" We were sitting on the floor of my living room, leaning back against the tattered red couch.

I knew I should let him sleep; our shift was up in an hour. I had been trying to get some rest—my muscles felt so tired I thought my whole body would collapse and turn to pudding. But my mind was restless.

He blinked and shifted his weight a little. "Yeah?"

I paused, wondering if I wanted to do this. I didn't really want to drag Sam into that whole thing with Leah all over again. And the whole pack would know pretty soon.

Whatever. They already know how obsessed I am.

"Sam—how can you tell the difference? With imprinting, I mean…"

He turned and stared at me thoughtfully, wide-awake. His gaze made me self-conscious. He was probably about to lay on some crap about 'fighting my fate' or whatever.

"Explain, Jacob." I took that as a green light.

"You were a werewolf when you were with Leah, right?" One step at a time, that's how I was going to go about this.

"Yes."

"And you knew all about imprinting and everything?"

"Yes."

I gulped. This conversation wasn't going so hot. I wondered idly what Bella was doing, and then flinched.

"Sam, how did you know you didn't imprint on Leah? I mean, you loved her, but what was the difference with Emily…"

His voice came quick and strong, like he had been preparing to have this conversation with me.

"It's a different kind of love, Jake. It's fate." He looked at me meaningfully, like he thought that would resolve the entire issue. Damn, this guy was so thick sometimes. You'd think he'd have a clue after hearing my internal thoughts day in and day out.

"I know, yeah I know, but how did you know Leah wasn't your fate? How did you know you didn't imprint on her the first time you saw her?" I was getting kind of annoyed. His answers were so cryptic.

He took a breath. "Jacob, you haven't imprinted on Bella."

"What? How can you—" I was fuming. How did he know? How could he be so damn sure?

"Jacob, calm down. Now. Relax." Sam's voice was strung so tight I wanted to rip him to shreds. My arms quivered, and I breathed slowly, trying not to exaggerate the moment.

"Listen, Jake, you can just tell. A part of me still loves Leah, but I belong with Emily. The feeling isn't something that can be easily explained." He paused. God, I hate when he treats me like I'm two. Can't be easily explained? Bull.

"I can tell what you're thinking." He sighed. "Jake, when you imprint, you need to be around the person. It's like a magnetic force drawing you them. It's the most powerful thing in the world. No matter how hard you try, it is unbeatable."

"Then how can you tell Bella isn't…" I stopped, trying to get myself under control. He waited patiently, eyeing me. "You know how I feel about her, Sam," I said, feeling utterly pathetic.

He sighed _again_.

"Imprinting is fate, Jacob." He paused and I clenched the table, nodding my head aggressively.

"I know, I know, I know," I rushed through the words, anger bubbling up again. "Now tell me!"

He sighed again. _Jeez_, why did he have to keep doing that!?

"Jake, imprinting is not just your fate, it's Bella's too. Like I said, you can't fight it." He paused, not wanting to push me too far. What was the guy talking about! Duh--if I imprinted on her, it would be obviously be her fate, too. What was he getting at?

"If she was meant for you…" The sound of my frantic breathing made it difficult to hear him.

"Jacob, calm down."

I was too angry to say anything to him. He looked at me doubtfully. Jesus, I wasn't that out-of-control.

Sam shook his head--I guess an alternative to sighing--and looked at me with one of those I-really-don't-want-to-be-the-one-to-tell-you-this-but… kind of looks.

"Jacob, she is not responding to you. I can see she loves you, but it is hidden away, pushed down, strangled by other, more powerful emotions."

I didn't trust myself to speak. _The bloodsucker._

"If you had imprinted," Sam continued, "she would never be able to leave your side. It doesn't work the way you're trying to make it work…she cannot be forced into it."

I sprinted through the door and exploded into the woods.


End file.
